Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
As cloud services and service providers proliferate, many web applications may actually span multiple applications, services, and datacenters. In many cases, such multiple applications, services, datacenters, and similar entities may implement automation feedback loops to reduce costs, efficiently distribute loads and optimize performance. However, these automation feedback loops may not necessarily be visible to users. In a situation where a web application spans multiple entities (applications, services, and/or datacenters), such automation feedback loops may interact in unexpected and undesirable ways.